When You Come Back To Me
by Mr. Badguy87
Summary: Look inside for an excuse for my absence. Anyways this story is about how an old darkness even Eriol was afraid of returns to take over the world. This chappie concerns his return to the land of the living.


Well everyone, after a year long hiatus I have decided to return to the world of fanfiction. I've decided to totally revamp this fic, my first. I considered abandoning it, but decided that I would just re-do the plotline. Actually, the chapters are almost totally different now. So now here you have a totally redone story. It's back and better than ever before. So to those that have lost all faith and hope in me, sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Before I begin I must warn you that I pay no attention to formatting, though I suppose it might make my story loads better. Anyways, I also type this on my old laptop, whose word processor does not have grammar or spell check, so if you would like to join my old list of beta readers, please tell me, it would be great to have someone with a good computer and word processor checkin my work.  
  
Now that I have settled into my new home in Florida and my new high school, my life has been a lot less hectic. Albeit, I am in many clubs and sports, so chapters will probably come out at least every other day from now on.  
  
Now I've decided that you only need to hear this once: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, however all of my own characters- Ryo, the Guardians, and Mangkukulam and his cronies, are all mine. Oh and the plot too.  
  
For this particular story, Sakura and her friends are 18, the second movie never occurred, and her friends and family know about her being magical.  
  
Formerly known as He Has Returned  
  
Now....  
  
When You Come Back To Me  
  
By ~Mr. Badguy87  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Back From Limbo  
  
A darkness had settled upon the world. The force of the Light had remained too strong for too long. It was time for the Master of Darkness to rise once again. Five men dressed in black hooded robes walked slowly down a poorly lit alley. Darkness enveloped every square inch of land they walked on. They halted their march at an old run down cafe.  
  
One of the men, their leader, stepped forward. He took a large ruby from his pocket. The ruby was adorned with intricate carvings. He released it and it began to float in midair. The carvings began to glow a black, and soon he ruby itself was glowing a blood red.  
  
"This is the place." The leader said. With that they entered.  
  
Four formed a circle and placed candles around their feet. They all muttered a quick incantation and the candles burst into an eerie black flame. The fifth left for about five minutes; returning with a stone mask. He put the mask in the center of the candles. He joined his comrades outside of the circle and with a nod they all began to chan a dark incantation. A portal opened around the mask, and black spirits began to circle the stone mask.  
  
Screams and torturous howls could be heard from the portal. The hoods of the mens' robes flew off, revealing scarred faces of what were once men. Their eyes opened in astonishment.  
  
"DO NOT STOP THE INCANTATION!" The leader barked.  
  
The men continued and soon one particularly dark, evil spirit came forth. It circled the room and soon went straight for the mask. The mask's dark eyes opened, revealing bright red eyes. With a bright flash, a body sprung forth from the mask, recreating itself in waves of dark energy. The five men were blwon off their feet. When they got back on their feet their master had awakened.  
  
A dark aura had surrounded him. Evil radiated from him. The malice pouring forth from him was tangible. The five men looked at each other then back at the body. The leader stepped forth.  
  
"It is good to have you back Master Mangkukulam." He said, prostrating himself before him.  
  
The revived master looked at his servant, stony faced, but soon it broke into a smirk.  
  
"It is good to be home, my servant," Mangkukulam said slowly,"but I have not fed for a long time, perhaps you could be of service"  
  
The servants noticed the vicious looks Mangkukulam had given them and backed away.  
  
"M...Master y..y..you wouldn't..."  
  
Mangkukulam drew dark blade from his robes and rushed them. The leader did not even have time to blink before his head was severed. The closest to the leader screamed but was soon beheaded as well. The third and fourth tried to fight back.  
  
"Darkness wave!" And a large black bolt of energy burst forth from the men's palm.  
  
Mangkukulam was hit head on, but he took no damage from it.  
  
"Evil begets evil, my foolish servants, surely you do not believe those pitiful attacks could have hurt me?"  
  
The two men were surprised beyond belief, and within a second pools of blood formed around their headless bodies. The fifth cowered in a corner. Mangkukulam turned to him and advanced.  
  
As the dark wizard advanced upon him, he let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO..."  
  
~*****~  
  
".OOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!! "  
  
The beautiful eighteen-year-old Sakura Kinimoto bolted upright in her bed, to find a pair of eyes looking very concerned. Her cheery she usually wore on her pretty face was replaced by one of fear. She was breathing hard, and sweat was rolling off of her forehead.  
  
'that was the same dream I've been having for the past three weeks, but that was the farthest it has ever gotten before.'  
  
"Sakura-chan," Kero said with only worry in his voice, "tell me about your dream, I might be able to help."  
  
"Its okay Kero-chan, it was only a nightmare."  
  
"But your nightmares are different from normal people's Sakura, yours sometimes turn out to be prophetic."  
  
"Kero-chan, I.I.I" then glancing at her clock," I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!!"  
  
And with that she dashed into her bathroom at lightning quick speed and quickly changed. She dashed down the stairs with tremendous agility and after grabbing a muffin and mumbling a quick goodbye to her family she bolted out the door.  
  
As she ran to school, she felt certain that her dream was somehow connected to some sort of evil magic. She briefly wondered is Syaoran had felt anything in Hong Kong.  
  
She blushed as she muttered," Syaoran-kun" She began remembering all those times she had been with him, by his side, but also remembered all those lost opportunities to tell him how she felt about him. She wondered what he was like now, whether he remembered her, and what he would think of her now. She had remained her cheerful, generous, kind, and caring self. The only thing that had changed about her was her physical appearance, one that had grown far more beautiful in the past years.  
  
~*****~  
  
All through the school day, Sakura's mind kept wandering. She could rarely pay attention in class and earned a school record five detentions in one day. At lunch she plopped herself down next her usual group, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Eriol, and Yamazaki.  
  
"Having a bad day Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with concern in her eyes.  
  
"You seem to have been daydreaming a lot lately, about my little descendant perhaps?" Eriol said with a small grin.  
  
That was partially true, she had dreamt of Syaoran on occasion during the day, but her musings mainly revolved around the strange dream she had the night before. She had told them about the other dreams she had been having but no one, not even Eriol, could decipher them.  
  
"I had this really strange dream last night."  
  
"Was it like the other ones you've been having Sakura?" Naoko asked. Naoko had taken a particular interest in Sakura's adventures, and soon, after getting permission from Sakura, had begun to write a novel about her adventures.  
  
"Yeah, it was but this time it got much farther than the other ones. It had those same five men, but this time they chanted an incantation and brought some guy back from the dead I think."  
  
"Did they mention a name anywhere Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah they did but I don't remember it, I think it was like Master Maglamb or something like that."  
  
'Could it be? No it can't, The Guardians and I sealed him away over a hundred years ago.'  
  
"Do you recognize it? I think I got the name wrong. Eriol?"  
  
"Eriol?? Hello? Is anybody home?" Yamazaki continued waving his hands in front of Eriol until suddenly Eriol came out of his spell-bounded state.  
  
"Huh, what's going on? Did the bell ring?"  
  
The group sweat-dropped then started laughing at how he had become so distracted.  
  
"No it didn't Eriol-kun but its about to, so we better get going." Tomoyo giggled, then grabbed his arm and led him off to chemistry class.  
  
"See you after school guys!!" Sakura said as she ran off to her favorite class, physical education.  
  
~*****~  
  
Sakura began her walk home but stopped as soon as she saw Eriol and Tomoyo running towards her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol."  
  
"I thought you said you were going to wait for us Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said with a frown.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry you guys I just forgot."  
  
"Your forgetting wouldn't happen to involve your dream today?" Eriol said with worry  
  
"No it doesn.Actually yeah it does. That dream was just so disturbing. I mean after they woke the guy up in my dream he killed them. I know that most of my so-called prophetic dreams don't come true but this, it was just so real. It felt like I was there when it was happening."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this. " His brow furrowed as he thought 'I hope that the answer isn't what I think it is.'  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way but then saw police lights flashing.at her house!! All three ran as fast as they could towards Sakura's home and, ignoring the calls of the policemen, ran into the home, gasping and gaping at what they saw.  
  
AAAAAHHHHH!! CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!! Review and I might just post the next chapter within the next week so you can find out. REVIEW OR ELSE!! YES THAT IS A THREAT. REVIEW, EVEN IF TO FLAME ME. 


End file.
